


Trust Me, I’m Trouble

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Community: spnkink_meme, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; J2, possessive!Jared, rough sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Me, I’m Trouble

“Why did you do it, Jensen?” Jared questioned, his voice low and resonating, his eyes so dark with lust they went almost pitch-black, pupils blown. “Why were you flirting with Ty?”

Jensen could not answer—he was too busy whimpering and withering helplessly on the bed. He was not going anywhere; Jared had trussed him up good. “W-was...was trying too…” 

Jared did not give him a chance to finish. He leaned down and nipped at Jensen’s balls, his teeth just a shy side of painful, and Jensen’s cock twitched as bolts of electricity shot up and down his spine. Jared mouthed at loose skin, rolling the sacs on his tongue, eventually biting down on them, not hard enough to break the skin but enough to bring Jensen glorious pleasure-pain.

Jensen cried out, pulling at the handcuffs, but it was all in vain. He was at Jared’s mercy. Jared continued to nip at those warm, silky-smooth balls, and Jensen tried to twist away from unrelenting mouth, even as the action caused his cock to become harder. 

When Jensen’s naked form was restrained, Jared loved to peruse the naked genitals, as if they were delicious morsels. Jared could, literally, do anything he wanted to that beautiful cock and those lustrous balls. The moment was partly for play, partly for punishment; Jensen loved being tied down, enjoying a bit of cock and ball torture, but Jared was not in the mood for childish games. He was the virile, possessive type, and he had reached his ultimate limit while watching Jensen mercilessly flirt with Ty at the bar during a party tonight. 

He also remembered the text Jensen sent him yesterday, one that gave indication it was meant for another man. Well, it was time to teach Jensen a harsh lesson; Jared was going to mark that flawless freckled skin, making sure his boyfriend knew who he belonged to. 

“You really shouldn’t have flirted with him, Jensen,” Jared grumbled. “Don’t you know you’re mine?” 

“I am yours!” Jensen promised, head lolling back, causing his neck muscles and tendons to pull tight, flesh going deep-red flushed. It was the honest truth, but Jared was not buying it. Jared released a low guttural growl, forcibly latching onto the vulnerable testicles to pull on them with his warm, moist mouth, tugging the sacs tightly between his teeth. 

Jensen yelped as the sting of agony shot through him and his body tensed. He loved pain; it was a huge turn-on for him, but he wanted to make sure Jared was not giving pain out of jealously. Jensen wanted to be hurt out of pure ecstasy, of Jared knowing that Jensen was his. “Jared, stop! I was flirting, yes, but it’s not what you think…”

Jared nibbled on the sacs, yanking the paper-thin skin taut with his teeth as he bit down, and Jensen’s breath left him in a rush as those front teeth lightly broke through skin. Jared released, licking the tiny drop of blood before he lavished the sensitive area with wet-hot kisses that blew every single fuse in Jensen’s brain. 

“J-Jared, p-please,” Jensen panted as he tried to make his boyfriend listen. “I did it on purpose. I was trying to make you jealous.”  
Jared glanced up from in-between Jensen’s legs, meeting the wide-eyed green gaze. 

“You were talking with Misha all night at the party, you were ignoring me.” Jensen kept his eyes on Jared as he continued to speak, wanting Jared to know he was telling the truth. His voice sounded raw and ragged, almost exactly as his body felt so close to his elevating climaxing. “I wanted you to pay me some attention. I thought if you saw me flirting with Ty then you would come over and focus on me; that you would stay with me for the rest of the night. I only flirted with him to make you jealous, just like I sent that text message. I did it on purpose.” 

Jared thought himself a fool; he should have known Jensen’s affection for Ty wasn’t real, that it was a ploy. He should have seen it, but he had been so enraged with jealousy, he hadn't thought clearly. 

“Oh, you naughty little boy,” Jared purred, crawling low along Jensen’s body to take those luscious lips in a soul-crushing kiss, feeling the body beneath simply melt into a puddle of heightened sensations. Jensen returned the kiss with more gusto, rutting against Jared, pressing cock to flat abdominals and allowing his arousal to course through both of them. 

Tossing his boyfriend a naughty, kinky smile, making Jensen tremble and moan softly, Jared draws back a bit, pushing Jensen’s hips to the mattress. “Well, well, Jensen. So you wanted my attention? Believe me, you wicked boy, then you'll get exactly what you deserve—what you've been wanting...” 

Jared had kept his promise; for two full hours, Jensen had been subjected to relentless erotic torture. Jared had used a small electronic wand—a mini-device resembling a cattle prod. He had made Jensen beg, moan and plead through whimpers, and when the night had been over-with, Jensen’s cock and balls had been seared and lightly burnt, the flesh raw and red. Jared had played safe, like always; the skin had become inflamed, blistering on the surface but no wounds were life-threatening—they were certain not to scar permanently. 

Jensen had even been gifted with the use of several toys, of which Jared used with great skills to leave the strung-out and weary body moaning like a whore as the fake cock had filled him up, cramming deep, hitting the sweet-spot with each frantic thrust. Jared had fucked his boyfriend hard on the thickness of the dildo and, throughout the night, Jensen had come so many times, he had lost count of the number of orgasms.

Afterward, when Jensen was oversensitive, bone-weary and wrung completely immobile, thinking he could not possibly get hard again, Jared slotted into him with his own cock. Jared dug his nails into the raw, swollen flesh, making Jensen howled in agony as he flicked his hips upward, into the hand granting both pain and pleasure. Once both of them came, they lay fucked out on the bed, drifting through their gratifying, post-coital haze. Jared kissed Jensen breathless, whispering love and affections into an ear, making sure it was very clear just how much love flowed between them. 

Jensen had known; there had never been any doubt that his boyfriend loved him with all his heart. He belonged to Jared—his heart only functioning correctly whenever they were together, whenever they joined as one. After the boys cleaned up, they returned to the bed, cuddling in one another’s arms. Jared snuggled with Jensen, hugging him like he was his very own teddy bear.

As Jensen huddled against his boyfriend, he could not hide his smile. True, he was genuinely despicable for intentionally creating such a feral jealousy in Jared, but, if this night was an indication of the reward for being a mischievous man, then Jensen could live with being a very bad boy.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/68407.html?thread=22349879#t22349879)


End file.
